


October is my Favorite

by AimiJ0618



Series: October challenge? [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate reality?, Fluff, Humor, M/M, No Beta, Romance, i don’t know what i’m doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimiJ0618/pseuds/AimiJ0618
Summary: An October journey through the lives of a new relationship with Javi and and Yuzu....we’ll see how this goes *facepalm*





	October is my Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I’ve been playing around with ideas for awhile now after reading many inspiring writings in this amazing fandom and I’m finally having the guts to throw this out here! It’s been a very long time since I wrote anything. I will say when I do write, I like details and backstories. We’ll see how it goes! It may be kind of an October challenge, I’m not sure! Any feedback is welcome! This is not edited or beta read or anything, it is 5am so I’m going to yeet this here and go hide in embarrassment under my rock now!

October in Toronto is Javi’s favorite time of the year. Yes he likes his hot, bright and sunny days more, but when he’s able to enjoy it at a beach or by the pool...and in Spain. For years October signaled the start of competitions in the new skating season. Waking up early for practice, packing his suitcases, finding someone to look after Effie, airports, delays, traveling around the world for competitions. The crisp air of a foggy morning walking past trees that are slowly turning from the bright summer green to vibrant reds, oranges and yellows. The scent of leaves giving way to the scent of ice as he walks in (late as usual) with his cup of hot coffee, past a displeased Brian reminding him he has a competition in a week. Throughout the months and years, he’s taken the time to learn and enjoy other things in Toronto outside of skating. Javi just came to the conclusion that he really enjoys October.

Years later now Javi still finds he really enjoys Toronto Octobers and he’s looking forward to this one especially. He’s retired from competitions now. He spent a short time away from the city and the people that helped him achieve his dreams. In the end he couldn’t stay away. He couldn’t stay away after the events that happened at Worlds in Saitama.

_He was waiting for Yuzu back at the hotel after receiving a text from Brian saying he was worried about Yuzu and knowing that Javi was there, asking him to reach out to Yuzu. Seeing Yuzu walking down the hallway towards him, exhausted (mentally and physically) after hours of skating, pictures, the press conference and interviews he already knew he made the right decision to be there. Yuzu hadn’t noticed that Javi was standing at his door till he was standing in front of him. First Javi saw shock and then confusion in Yuzu’s eyes as he took his keycard from him and opened the door. The door didn’t get a chance shut completely before Yuzu collapsed into Javi’s arms. Javi let Yuzu cry, vent to him in broken English and Japanese when he couldn’t find the words. He may not have understood the Japanese part put he knew Yuzu needed to get the frustration out. Javi had helped Yuzu calm down and get ready for bed and promised to stay till he fell asleep._   
_ He ended up staying the entire night, falling asleep uncomfortably sitting up with Yuzu’s head half on his stomach and half on his lap. A cool chill and too early morning light streaming in through the sheer curtains waking Javi up first, confused, and sore with a stiff neck, only for those feeling forgotten the second he saw Yuzu still in the same position, half laying on him, peacefully and completely asleep. Without waking Yuzu yet, Javi had used the Ipad supplied in the room to order breakfast; knowing Yuzu probably ate little to nothing the evening before. He took another five minutes just looking at Yuzu, a small smile and his heart picking up pace, knowing there was no going back to how things used to be. He gently shook Yuzu awake, smiling when he saw Yuzu confused face yet again and English failing so early in the morning. When Yuzu finally got up coherently, Javi sheepishly told him he had ordered breakfast and it should be arriving soon, only looking up and seeing a soft blush creep up Yuzu’s cheeks. They started talking about what Yuzu had planned that day as far as practice for the gala and whatnot. He could see Yuzu had questions but room service with their breakfast interrupted them. The conversation started light, Javi filling in Yuzu on his time spent back home in Spain, his vacation adventures until Yuzu asked about Marina.  
Javi swallowed thickly and told Yuzu Marina and him had gone their separate ways. Yuzu looked at him curiously, thousands of questions swirling in his deep, endlessly beautiful brown, almost black, eyes and Javi started telling Yuzu his thoughts and feelings and his new dreams. Told him why it didn’t work with Marina, how he felt something was missing and it didn’t feel right until he had gone back to TCC before Euroeans and being around him. How he really realized his feelings after watching that documentary again where they asked him to talk about Yuzu and their now famous Olympic hug. How he didn’t feel right after he left and his feelings when saw Yuzu’s clip in the “good luck Javi” video that was made. Yuzu sat there at the table stunned, speechless and mouth hanging open, staring back at Javi who was blushing up to his ears and looking down at his half eaten food. Javi didn’t look up until he heard a small gasp and saw that Yuzu was crying...again. He didn’t get a chance to say anything before he found himself with a lap full of Yuzu hugging the stuffing out him like a Pooh bear. When Yuzu had finally caught his breath and without pulling away, softly told Javi he never thought his same feelings would have ever been returned._

A lot has happened since then. Javi and Yuzu have spent real time together, exchanged texts, pictures, video calls when time and time zones allowed. They both participated together in FAOI, Yuzu sharing his hometown with Javi, and Javi returning the favor after the tour having Yuzu in Spain. It has brought Javi back to living in Toronto, to a new apartment, learning how to coach with Brian and Tracy, and continuing to build a real relationship with Yuzu. They know it’s not always going to be easy and that this is still new to both of them but they are equally just as excited. They see it every time they look into each other’s eyes. Yuzu sees it when he looks into Javi’s warm, milk chocolate eyes and Javi sees it when he looks into Yuzu’s Hershey’s special dark chocolate eyes.  
Javi smiles as Yuzu walks out of the locker room after practice, earphones in, bopping away with Pooh in hand and skates rolling behind until he catches up with Javi giving him his favorite eyes-disappearing smile. “Mom is cooking dinner and invited you to come,” Yuzu says to him. “Sounds great! I’m starving! Coaching works up an appetite!” Javi replies pouting animatedly at Yuzu. Yuzu laughs and pokes Javi in the stomach, “You ALWAYS hungry Habi! Good Brian use you for example coaching to keep in shape!” Javi gapes at him as Yuzu starts running away until Javi chases him out the doors of the Cricket Club, “Hey I still have my quad Sal just so you know!” “Hurry and we can catch bus!” Yuzu still giggling yells back to a trailing Javi. Javi eventually catches up to him not far from the bus stop and grabs him by the waist making him squeal high-pitched peels of laughter. “Let’s just walk, it’s a nice day,” Javi says with a sunny smile looking at his boyfriend. “Habi that’s a 20 minute walk!” Yuzu says shocked Javi would suggest such a thing after a long day of training and coaching but allowing him to guide him in the direction of home. “Let’s enjoy this beautiful first day of October, Yusu! Just take it all in! The smells, the scenery!” Javi says looking up at the trees and taking in a deep breath. “You are weird, Habi.”

Yuzu says with a fond smile looking back at Javi. Javi looks back at him with a soft smile, “October is just my favorite in Toronto.” Yuzu reaches over and kisses Javi’s cheek and then repeats what Javi did. He looks up at the trees, and takes in a deep breath and lets it out exaggeratedly and smiles a Javi. Javi just chuckles and kisses the top of Yuzu’s hair as they continue their walk. Yes, Javi thinks, this will be the best October yet.


End file.
